Heros Of Light
by Erom Reven
Summary: Originally written by Cornpuffs, I am rewritting it. Huge crossover. Naruto's element training goes differently than expected. He ends up on a quest not only to save Konoha, but the universe. NaruHina in the future.
1. Dramatis Personae

Well…. This was about one of the weirdest experiences of my writing career. The original writer comes out of nowhere and chats with me, and before long, he requests that I rewrite his story, saying I'm a better writer than he.

So, instead of writing Place for My Head, and Ninja in the Shadows, I'm also writing this.

And I guess I will post the next chapters here as well. My life's evened out a lot lately. But, I'm still a little busy, so, I'm posting the original 4 chapters with a little of my style thrown in. I've got the first 2 done, so I'll send them in shortly.

And to begin:

Dramatis Personae:

Uzumaki Naruto, (Konoha Genin, Jinchūriki of Kyuubi)

Aang, (Airbending Avatar)

Daniel Fenton (Half-ghost)

Link, (Hero of time)

Sora, (Keyblade Master)

Hyuuga Hinata (Konoha Chunin, wields Byakugan)

Haruno Sakura (Konoha Chunin Medic)

Uchiha Sasuke (Sound Ninja/Missing-nin of Konoha)

Princess Zelda (A Princess skilled in magic and wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom)

Sokka (Warrior from Southern Water Tribe)

Katara (Waterbending Master)

Toph (Earthbending Master)

King Mickey (a skilled swordsman and Keyblade wielder)

Samantha Manson (Normal Human)

Tucker Foley (Normal Human)

Jack and Maddie Fenton (Normal humans who hunt ghosts)

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton (Normal Human, Danny's sister)

Clockwork (a powerful ancient ghost who can manipulate time)

Wulf (A wolfish ghost with no memory of his past life)

Iroh (Firebending Master, former heir to the Fire Nation throne)

Riku (Keyblade Wielder)

Kairi (Princess of Heart))

Orochimaru (Sanin of Konoha, Konoha Missing-nin, Leader of Sound Village)

Akatsuki Leader (A very powerful missing-nin)

Fire Lord Ozai (Leader of the Fire Nation, Firebending Master)

Zuko (Firebender, Exiled Prince of the Fire Nation)

Azula (Firebending Master, Lightning bender, Princess of Fire Nation)

Dark Danny (An evil ghost with powers like Danny Phantom's)

Ghost King Pariah Dark (An ancient ghost with unbelievable evil power)

Gannon (A warlock from the desert, wielder of the Triforce of Power)

Spirit of Majora (An ancient and powerful spirit sealed in a mask)

Maleficent (An evil witch)

Darkness (???)

Well, I've got the basis of how he wanted it to go for the next 6 chapters, then it's my baby.

And yes, I really did get permission to write this!


	2. Hurricane

This would be chapter one. Barely different than it's original form.

!#$&()+

Chapter I

Hurricane

!#$&()+

Uzumaki Naruto is never one to give up. You can use a super-powerful butt poke, stab him all over with needles, and even have a giant snake eat him, seal off his chakra, and bury him alive. He'll still find a way to come out and beat your ass. He also likes ramen and enjoys gardening in his free time. And then, there's that little detail of him being the only thing stopping you from being killed by the giant nine tailed fox demon, also known as Kyuubi, who happens to be jailed inside Naruto's bellybutton.

On a side note, maybe having a demon in his stomach is what makes Naruto eat so much. After all, he is eating for two!

I am known as the Watcher. I am a servant of a very powerful, omnipresent species known as the Whills. They have given me the job of observing the blonde-haired ninja. As an intangible, invisible being, I cannot directly interfere, though as my masters have told me, I'm able to do so if I could figure out how. But I digress.

Uzumaki Naruto is now about to go under the biggest challenge of his life.

You see, darker forces greater than Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are gathering. My masters, being a very peaceful species, are unable to fight. So, they choose heroes to do it for them.

I truly pity this boy. He will be one of those heroes. The Whills have designated him as the leader of their newest heroes. The role of a Trickster, this poor boy will have.

As the Watcher, I have seen every moment of this boy's life. I wonder frequently whether that that evil Fate woman will cut him some slack or not. Though I know Fate, and she is quite the cruel mistress.

Naruto has been training hard these past two weeks. He is combining his natural affinity for wind and an incomplete technique his father made. I must say, the results are quite impressive.

Ah, there comes young Haruno Sakura. By human standards, she is beautiful. She has exotic looks, with emerald colored eyes and pink hair. Trust me when I say natural pink hair is rare, and I have been all over the universe. She is also quite the brain. A few more pokes in the right direction, and she could become a candidate for Konoha's Hokage.

Naruto was distracted by Sakura's sudden appearance. He had lost control of his technique, knocking him back a couple of yards.

"Naruto! You idiot!" the girl said somewhat affectionately, as she rushed over to him.

"Meh… Sorry, Sakura-chan! I guess be overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of your beauty and grace startled me!" Naruto said, smiling.

Sakura halfway held off a blush while she smacked Naruto into the ground.

Once Naruto regained consciousness, Sakura managed to put on a serious face.

"You know how Asuma-sensei died, right?"

Naruto's smile died down. "Yeah. Why?"

"Shikamaru, Ino-pig, and Chouji are out for revenge. They're trying to catch up to Asuma-sensei's killers. Tsunade-sama sent Kakashi-sensei out to provide assistance and she wants us to go as back-up.

"But, Naruto, you need to perfect your new technique before tomorrow, or else Tsunade-sama will not let us go." Sakura said.

"No need to worry! I've almost got it down! Stand back!"

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

Two clones appeared beside Naruto, hands extended to create a barrier for the chakra. Naruto started molding the chakra, while the clones added the rotation and nature manipulation.

A blue ball formed in the original Naruto's hand, but it quickly grew white bladelike protrusions. It sounded like a tornado or a hurricane was in the far off distance.

"**Rasenshuriken!"**

The two clones were dispelled as Naruto launched himself into the air. He then slammed it down on the ground, creating a huge crater.

Sakura waited outside the crater for at least two minutes before she went and looked in the crater. For some odd reason, Naruto hadn't come up yet. More annoyed than worried, she then started to yell out his name, threatening bodily harm.

Naruto was very far away from Konoha.

"_Awaken, Naruto."_

Naruto opened his eyes to see room with stone walls that were covered by clocks.

"Where am I?"

"_You are within a dimension known as the Ghost Zone. More specifically, you are in my realm."_

"Who are you?"

"_I am an ancient ghost known as Clockwork. But introductions will have to wait. I have an S class mission for you to complete."_

"COOL! AN S-CLASS MISSION! What do I do?"

"_You must find the ghost-boy named Daniel Phantom. He is somewhere in Amity Park, the place I will send you. And before you ask, I have altered your brain to where you can speak and understand many languages. Otherwise, it'd be very difficult to find him." _

"How will I know this Danny?"

"_You will know when the time comes."_

A snapping sound was heard, and Naruto was suddenly on a road, about to be hit by a large grey vehicle of some sorts. He dodged it, but landed hard, knocking him out.

!#$&()+

Watcher PoV

!#$&()+

"Clockwork… you're quite the manipulator" I said.

"As are you, my old friend."

"You know that our masters do not allow me to interfere." I replied to the time ghost.

"The Whills are known for their manipulation and ability to hide things. After all, they succeed in turning men of peace into blood lusting soldiers by the minute. They are not the pacifists they pretend to be."

"Yes, I do agree. But enough of this. We have other matters to tend to."

I waved my white cloak around, and disappeared.


	3. Prey

Without further ado, I present to you: the barely edited Chapter 2!

!#$&()+

Chapter II

Prey

!#$&()+

Daniel Fenton was an average 14 year old guy. He enjoyed video games, hot girls, outer space, hot girls, fast cars, and most importantly, hot girls.

Of course, most normal 14 year old boys don't have ghost powers.

Danny Fenton is from a family of ghost hunters. His mother and father both try to fight and experiment on ghosts. To make it easier for them to do so, Jack and Maddie Fenton built a portal that led into the ghost zone.

The ghost portal by all means should have worked, if not for its fatal design flaw: its power button was on the inside of the portal. The portal would have stayed off, but the Whills influenced Samantha Manson, a pretty Goth girl who was friends with Danny, to get Danny to go into the portal. Danny accidentally turned on the portal, whose massive energy output altered Danny's DNA into something similar to a ghost's and a human's. This gave Danny a massive amount of ghost powers he is developing rapidly, becoming a powerful ghost on his own right.

Danny is not without flaws though. He is very quick to anger, using a cursed sword against an enemy, which unleashed the Ghost King, Pariah Dark's wrath upon his hometown. He had stolen the answers to a test which eventually would have caused his human side's death and an unspeakably evil and powerful ghost to arise from the ashes.

In order to stop this, Clockwork, a ghost who could manipulate time, pulled that Dark Danny into the past and had the good Danny fight him. The evil ghost was sealed inside a ghost trap called the Fenton Thermos, but both Danny and Clockwork had agreed that it wouldn't hold him forever.

Looking back on it, Danny would say that his life wasn't normal at all.

Poor guy. Absolute statements tend to lead into situations that disprove the statement completely. In other words, Danny Fenton was about to get the wake up call of his life.

Which brings us here:

"DAD! Watch out!" Danny yelled, causing his father to turn into a ditch. A weird kid had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Even stranger, the kid had dodged Jack Fenton in an SUV. Even Danny had trouble doing that, and he could fly.

"You think he's alright?" the large jumpsuit clad man said, his tone coated in worry.

The two got out of the SUV and went over to the kid.

Once closer, they could tell the figure was around Danny's age. He had a tanned face with a pair of 3 whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange top half, and orange pants. He had a weird peace of metal with a symbol in the middle of it. Danny looked and thought it looked a little like a leaf.

"He's out like a light! Danny, help me get him into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle! Jack said, picking the teenager up at the shoulders.

!#$&()+

Naruto groaned, opening his eyes to an unfamiliar room that looked kind of like a lab or a hospital room. Kyuubi must have messed with his head or something, because that was one seriously messed up dream. Yamato-sensei must have sealed off the Kyuubi chakra and it knocked him out, but not before Kyuubi did something to his head. Yup. That works.

"Dad, he's awake!" an unfamiliar voice called.

Naruto turned to the voice. It was a pretty red-haired girl with teal eyes. She went over to him.

"So, why were you in the middle of the road? Were you feeling depressed? Did you want to do yourself any harm?"

Naruto thought he had been captured by the enemy, so he just decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I see. You must not understand me. Mom said you looked like you were from Asia, but she had never seen an Asian with natural blonde hair. We just assumed that-"

"I can understand you perfectly. You'll never get me to reveal any secrets, so you might as well kill me." Naruto said, colder than he had wanted it to sound.

"What? Why would we want to kill you? What secrets?" The teenaged girl looked confused.

"You would want to kill me because I'm a Konoha ninja, and you work for Sound!" Naruto responded angrily.

"Um… right… you can leave now, since you're awake," the girl said, clearly weirded out.

Naruto then noticed he wasn't tied up.

Oh.

"Heh heh, sorry about over reacting…" Naruto said.

"So, what's your name?" the girl said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name's Jasmine Fenton, but my friends call me Jazz. My dad and brother found you after you were in the road. So why were you there?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto said.

"I live in a family of ghost hunters. There's not much that will surprise me."

Naruto suddenly remembered his "dream".

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah. He's a big time ghost here. He tries to protect the city from other ghosts."

"That sounds pretty cool. This weird voice in my head told me to find him. Then poof, I end up dodging some kind of vehicle, and I end up here. So, do you know where I can find Danny Phantom?"

"Uhh… NO! I don't, what a silly question!" Jazz panicked a little.

"Are you sure?"

Thankfully for Jazz, a huge man in an orange jumpsuit barreled down the stairs.

"Who wants fudge!? Oh, hey, he's awake!"

"Dad, this is Naruto. He's looking for Danny Phantom. Think you could help him?"

"Why is he looking for the ghost kid?"

"A voice in my head told me to." Naruto said.

Jack stared for a minute.

"I'll go get the Fenton Ghost Finder!"

!#$&()+

"And this guy appears out of nowhere and we almost run over this weird kid who dodges my dad's driving!" Danny exclaimed.

"Wow. That is weird!" Tucker said, his mouth full of hamburger. Tucker was Danny's best friend, and a techno-geek.

"Tucker, would you stop talking while eating that poor defenseless cow? Yeah, Danny, I don't recommend trusting him. He could work for Vlad or the GIW," said Sam, a goth girl, and Danny's other friend. Vlad was another half ghost, bent on making Danny his son, and Danny's mother, Maddie, his wife. He's also a fruit loop. The GIW are the Guys in White, a government agency trying to destroy ghosts completely.

"I doubt it. Vlad sends ghosts, and the GIW send their dorky agents. He could be a new threat entirely." Tucker said, finishing his burger.

"I dunno, he's been asleep for a day."

Danny's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Danny, it's Jazz. That kid's awake, and he's looking for Danny Phantom. He might be a fan. He and Dad are both looking for you, and I think they're heading your way, since that where a good amount of your fights are. Just thought I should tell you! Bye!" Jazz said over the phone.

Danny put the phone back in his pocket.

"Great, my dad and that kid are coming. He wants to see Danny Phantom. But since Dad's coming, he's probably coming to capture me."

"Told you he was evil!" Sam and Tucker said together.

"You need not worry whelp, you're my prey!" a robotic ghost said, bursting into the Nasty Burger.

"Skulker? But why didn't Danny's ghost sense go off?"

Meanwhile, Danny had transformed into Danny Phantom, and had done a flying tackle at Skulker. The robot simply turned intangible, while Danny went flying through the hole Skulker made on his entrance.

Danny barely dodged the next blast sent by Skulker. He seemed more bloodthirsty today.

The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter kept blasting Danny with his weapons, Danny barely dodging them.

"Hey, Skulker, your aim's better! Have you been practicing?" Danny yelled out, trying to make conversation with his foe.

"Quiet, whelp. The only sounds I want to hear are the ones you make when I inflict pain upon you."

Danny noticed Skulker's arm looked like a cannon now, and it was glowing with ectoplasmic energy. He brought up his hands charging up a powerful ghost ray, hoping to blast whatever Skulker was about to throw at him.

Both ghosts unleashed they're attacks at the same time, Skulker blasting out a huge energy ball, while Danny launched his ghost ray. The attacks collided in midair, Skulker's blast tearing through Danny's ghost ray. The blast traveled all the way through, hitting Danny who as in shock. Danny disappeared in a brief flash of light, and when the light faded, Danny Fenton was on the ground, barely conscious.

Skulker landed and walked towards Danny, malice in his ghostly green eyes.

Sam and Tucker both charged him, with the Fenton Thermos, but Skulker blasted and destroyed it, and knocked the teens out with a simple and well placed hand chop to the neck. He proceeded to Danny, and aimed his new cannon at the half ghost.

"Die painfully, whelp."

"Hand's off my son, ghost!" a voice sounded off.

A large orange jumpsuit clad man jumped out of a large SUV/Tank followed by a young man clad in orange.

"Damn humans! STAY OUT OF MY HUNT!" Skulker turned to Naruto and Jack, charging his blast cannon up. He fired, but not before Naruto made it over to him, a Rasengan in hand. He slammed it into the barrel right when the blast came out. The chakra mixed violently with the ectoenergy, ripping Skulker's suit apart, and the little green ghost that was Skulker inside the now defunct head.

Naruto picked the head up, and punched a hole in it. He grabbed Skulker in his fist and threw him as far as he could, powering his throw with a pinch of Kyuubi chakra.

Time slowed to a crawl. A small green portal appeared as a werewolf like figure grabbed both Danny and Naruto and carried them to the portal.

When time returned to normal, Jack Fenton blinked twice. He had just seen a boy rip an ecto-skeleton using ghost into pieces, and threw the controller into the sky with relative ease. Said boy and his son had both disappeared as the dust from the fight cleared.

Jack Fenton was a man of logic, as few would believe. Being a man of logic, the mere thought of an unknown boy defeating a ghost in two moves and disappearing with his son was highly illogical. This meant one thing: Jack Fenton was about to have a long night of research and study ahead of him, and study and researching meant one thing to the rest of Amity Park.

A fudge making tycoon once stated a few years in the future said that it was his best decision ever to travel to Amity Park and open near the Nasty Burger. The tycoon recalled fondly of a large man in an orange jumpsuit who bought every piece of fudge he had made, giving him enough money to start another fudge shop that would lead to a worldwide chain.


	4. Checkmate

Okay, so almost no response to the fact that I'm writing again. I love you guys too. I know you're reading!

I actually changed this chapter from the original a good deal. The first bit is kind of Wulf's stream of conscience.

They will be longer when I'm the one writing them, for you bastards who care more about how long a story is instead of how it's written.

!#$&()+

Chapter III

Checkmate

!#$&()+

Wulf carried Danny Fenton and the strange blonde human that smelled like fox into the Clock-man's lair. The blonde had fallen unconscious during the trip through dimensions, and Danny had fallen out after the battle with Skulker. Something had made the damnable hunter much more powerful.

Wulf would have to find whoever did so and destroy them. Those that hurt his friends would pay dearly.

"Good job, Wolfgang. Keep up in assisting me, and I will give you your body and memories back. That's what you want, isn't it?" Clockwork said.

Wulf grunted to signify an agreement.

The large wolf-man had wanted to always know why he had music run through his head all the time. An all knowing time ghost should be able to fix that, he thought. Or at least make the music stop playing.

"You may leave. Continue with your mission, Wolfgang." Clockwork told his charge.

The werewolf-like ghost nodded, and opened a new hole to another dimension.

"Poor boy. Always liked his music." Clockwork mused, frowning as he watched Wulf leave.

!#$&()+

"Ugh… that's the last time I turn my ghost sense off." Danny thought as he awoke with a massive headache. He had just turned off the biting cold he had always felt since he became a ghost (and more recently mastered his ice powers) for five minutes to enjoy a meal with his friends, but that had proved disastrous.

Danny then realized where he was as he took in his surroundings. After all, he had been there quite enough already and all of the clocks were obvious. He looked over from where he was lying, and saw the blonde haired boy that beat Skulker.

The blonde haired boy…

In the few days the blonde had been unconscious, the halfa had become curious to the boy's story. Danny's ghost sense had always tingled around the boy, but not in the way it reacted to ghosts. Seeing him beat Skulker when even he couldn't had opened up loads of new questions.

But Danny could wait for a while, or at least, until his headache cleared up.

!#$&()+

"Daniel, Naruto, wake up." Clockwork allowed the boys rest. After all, they would need it with what they had to do.

Danny and Naruto both sat up from their beds, a curious look in the blonde's eyes, and a suspicious one in the raven haired boy's.

"What are we doing here, Clockwork?" Danny asked, wasting no time in asking the biggest question.

"You are here because you are needed to save everything." Clockwork said simply, knowing Naruto and Danny to be impatient.

"What?" Naruto asked, his curious look turning into a frown.

"A while back, before Pariah Dark, (the ghost king, Naruto), a greater evil existed. Pariah was once a good and benevolent king, and he combated this evil, only to find it consumed him. This evil has no true name, but has many faces. Before Pariah was consumed by evil, he had sealed it away in a crystal bottle. I helped him do that. I was very young at the time, and had just begun learning about my ghost power of manipulating time and space.

"When Pariah turned, I hid the bottle away. But I fear that it has been found very recently.

"Beings called heartless and nobodies started appearing in other worlds. When a person dies, they split into three parts. The body becomes a Nobody, the heart becomes a Heartless, and the soul becomes a ghost. Heatless and Nobodies, like ghosts, have their own separate world. When this evil was rampant, these Heartless and Nobodies were everywhere. When Pariah sealed the evil, the Heartless and Nobodies went back to their own worlds. And until very recently, I thought it would stay that way.

"I hid the bottle on a world called Radiant Garden. I heard rumors that a witch took over the place, but I didn't think that the bottle was in any danger. Current events lead me to believe I was wrong."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I mean, I've saved the Ghost Zone before, but this sounds too big for us…" Danny finished.

"To put it shortly, you both are the replacements of the beings that sealed Pariah away. Contrary to the beliefs of the Ghost Zone, most of them were human. I would have brought them all here, but I lack that kind of power. I want you two to do it for me." At this, the time ghost fished something out of his robe. "This time amulet serves almost the same purpose as you remember, Danny, only it has been modified to make it a one way teleportation devise to the land where the next Hero is."

Danny took the amulet from Clockwork.

"Are you sure that it's us?" Danny asked, uncertain.

"Positive." Clockwork responded with confidence.

Naruto took one end of the meadllion's chain, and wrapped it around his neck.

"I'm ready."

Danny put his own head through the chain, and the pair disappeared with a flash.

!#$&()+

The room was dark, not in lighting, but in aura. You could feel base emotions radiating from its walls. The brave could see into it quite well, but they were few in this place of despair.

A man cloaked in shadow walked to the door of the room, pushing it open. He smiled an evil smile, and looked at a chess board that was in the center of the room, but it had looked played into a little. He maneuvered what had to be a pawn in a position to where he could take out a bishop by sacrificing his pawn. The bishop would then be hit by the rook and the knight, with no way to escape. This then put the man's imaginary opponent into a very unfavorable position.

"Checkmate, you bastard pacifists."


	5. Good news Update!

Hiya! A new and improved Erom Reven here. As some of you may have noticed, I've updated my Fairly oddparents story! My other fanfics are also in the process of getting a new look and design. Expect within the next two weeks a new Ninja of the Shadows along with a new chapter of Place for My Head. If demand is high enough, I will also redo Heros of Light.

Please, feel free to share any questions, concerns or comments with reviews and PMs! Thank you! I'll be seeing the lot of you very shortly!

Happy New Year!


End file.
